


【翻译】临时观察者 Casual Observer.

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 卡车把他们带到沙漠的那段时间里，萨拉在思考。
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Kudos: 10





	【翻译】临时观察者 Casual Observer.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casual Observer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460987) by [Alcalexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria). 



卡车轧上了另一个坑，萨拉的牙齿嗑到了一起，在她脑袋里发出刺耳的声音。

这些年来，她乘坐过各种各样的破烂飞机、火车和汽车，但是像这样的卡车真她妈可以向你展示运转正常的悬挂系统（注1）的价值。再来几次这样的碰撞，她觉得轮胎大概会飞出去。目前还没有可真是个奇迹。

同样堪称奇迹的是，丹妮似乎在这段时间里睡得很香。从某种程度上说，她已经从坐在卡车车厢的侧墙上，变成了靠着……歪着身子保持平衡，从靠着货车变成了靠在拉尔奇（注2）腿上。然后，不知怎么就在那打起了盹。

毕竟她在这一天经历了这么多，即使没有这次噩梦般的干草车（注3）之旅，也是不同寻常的。但是她就在那里，安静地睡着了，就像吃饱的婴儿放进床里睡觉一样安详。你可以肯定她对这个世界毫不在乎。

但是，萨拉也知道，像今天这样的日子会对人体产生不可预知的影响。逃命，恐慌，以及试图一次搞清楚所有事情发生的原因，这可能会让你失去很多东西。无论多不应该，她也不吝惜让女孩多睡一会儿。毕竟，她们以后可能都会为此感到高兴。

也许大局中更有趣的部分是拉尔奇自己。她可非常清醒。

格蕾丝靠在后挡板上坐着，丹妮在她腿弯里酣睡，就好像这是世界上最自然的事情，只是和某人在一起的日常。大概只有萨拉觉得这不合理，因为从她的行为举止，到她那明显的、令人不安的网状伤疤，她都没有什么日常。

萨拉认为她可能已经习惯了这种姿势，以抵御任何来自背后的攻击，至少刚开始是这样，但……现在仍是。她可以看出来远不止这个。

如果说格蕾丝有什么值得称赞的地方的话——这可能是她唯一值得称赞的地方——那就是她一直对周围的环境保持着警惕，几乎是令人恼火的警惕，总是扫视着远方，寻找某种威胁。甚至当她在做任何她认为是闲聊的事情时，萨拉都能感觉到她越过她的头，搜寻任何接近的东西。从他们见面的那一刻起，她就表现出焦躁不安、冷若冰霜的高度警觉，这让萨拉很恼火。

不过她现在不这么做了。现在她完全停了下来。甚至可以说平静了下来，她的注意力集中在离家更近的地方。

看到这一幕萨拉几乎冷哼出声，但她还是克制住了。即使有引擎的轰鸣声，她也能用那该死的仿生耳朵里听到，而这一幅景象，她认为非常美好，她想要在没有任何干扰的情况下思考思考。

格蕾丝弯下腰保护性地环绕着丹妮，但是萨拉觉得，她并不必须这么做，没有任何迎面而来的袭击者。她都没有再看是否有敌人——她只是专注地看着丹妮。好像除了她没有什么可想的。她 **所有** 的注意力都集中在丹妮身上。该死，萨拉意识到，她可以发出任何声音，不管有没有超级变态的灵敏听觉，格蕾丝几乎都不会注意到。

在萨拉看来，在她认识她的短暂时间里，这个女人唯一温柔的地方就是她对待丹妮的方式。她是怎么跟她说话的，她是怎么对待她的，甚至在必要的时候她是怎么强硬面对她的。但总是有带着关怀，在她对丹妮的方式下有一种柔软的东西。

现在，在丹妮没有看她的时候，她看着她。

就是这样，她现在看着丹妮的脸的样子。

萨拉知道这种表情。

她爱上她了。

**她爱上她了。**

她向后靠在卡车上。

好吧，她想，希望她现在能有一支香烟来思考。

这不就填补了很多空白了。不需要问一大堆更多的问题。

例如 **“** **她认识她吗？** **”** 她在未来认识丹妮吗？

她一定认识，对吧？要不然她不可能在不到24小时的时间里就走了这么远。只有疯狂的年轻傻瓜们才会那么快坠入爱河，她嘲弄地想。不管她是什么样的人，格蕾丝绝不是那种让自己被爱情龙卷风冲昏头脑的小女招待。

说到这个……假设她真的认识她，不管她从哪里来，这件事是双向的吗？

只有格蕾丝能告诉她这些，萨拉认为她不会。但她忍不住猜想。

她又一次想起她看到丹妮多么迅速地信任格蕾丝。不只是为了保证她的安全，还有……其他任何你能称之为信任的东西。而且她试图回报这一点，即使只是最小的限度——丹妮并不是一个体格强壮的人，但是她在汽车旅馆里像一头小斗牛犬一样照顾着她。萨拉毫不怀疑，如果她认为萨拉自己会对这位陌生的新防守者构成任何威胁，她一定会与她进行身体对抗。她可能一辈子都没有真正打过架，但如果她认为萨拉可能会伤害格蕾丝的话，她会试着动手的。

她想着，自然而然地，她是多么容易地让自己靠在那个陌生人的腿上睡觉，这是多么本能地发生在她身上。只要格蕾丝在场，她在这场噩梦中是多么轻松自在，她和萨拉可能会开始争吵时，她是多么迅速地出面调停。这肯定不是为了萨拉。

她能看出来，萨拉认为。虽然不能肯定，但她能预见到这一切。

她又观察了一会儿，在接下来的几英里仔细思考着。

格蕾丝的眼睛从来没有离开过那个靠着她睡觉的年轻女人，她的目光带着暖意，清澈的蓝眼睛令人惊讶。

她没有注意到有人在观察她，她把手放在丹妮的肩膀上，带着同样的犹豫不决的温柔——地狱般的温柔。就好像这是她习惯做的事情，并认为理所当然，但她不确定现在是否有权这么做。

**想象力和你一起溜走了，康纳** ，萨拉想。

也许。但她不确定。

她看到格蕾丝现在的样子和她之前在车上或火车上的样子是有多么不一样。她对躺在自己身上的人的关心是如此清晰明了，萨拉有点怀疑 **她** 是否害怕会伤害到她。尽管她显然很相信战斗中她的力量，不过她是害怕战斗之外的吗？

所有的坚硬的线条都消失了，眼神闪耀，终身战士肩负重任。没有半人类战争机器的痕迹，也没有她前一天在战斗中见到的一个女人就是一支神奇武器的痕迹。

相反，她伸直了身子，弯起长腿，只是尽量让丹妮感到舒适，像年轻的情侣们不用问就会做的那样。萨拉想了想，意识到丹妮之所以能睡得那么好，可能是因为格蕾丝一直在积极地减轻路上的每一个小凹凸带来的颠簸。

她咬紧牙关轻轻吸了口气。

**她陷得是如此之深。**

她在想不知道格蕾丝是否打算告诉丹妮这一切。

似乎只是基本的礼貌。难道她不是所有人中最有权利知道吗？特别是如果她们在格蕾丝的年代里是真的？这她妈难道不是相关信息吗？

**该死，我应该告诉她吗？** 萨拉想，内心退缩了一下。

在其他情况下，这些都不关她的事。但情况是这样的。他们都在同一条战线上。她需要知道这些事，因为人们基于这样的事情做 **决定** 。

她不了解丹妮，但她肯定不喜欢惊喜——大多数人不喜欢，不管他们怎么说。她敢打赌，丹妮宁愿知道这件事，而不是不知道。

在相对平坦的路上又行驶了十分钟，她发现自己对引擎的噪音心存感激。

格蕾丝仍然没有动。她看起来很满足于在她的余生中一直呆在那里。而如果说丹妮有什么不同的话，那就是她更加是依偎在她身边。 **像年轻的情侣们一样** ，她又这么想道。就像音乐录影带或者该死的牛仔裤广告里的那样。

萨拉叹了口气。

她无法想象自己会喜欢格蕾丝，但她确实喜欢。现在她看着她，她只是为她感到同情。

这一切都带着一种天真无邪，这种感觉使她心神不宁。萨拉早就不再相信幸福会永远伴随着她，而格蕾丝更该明白，她们不可能一起骑马走在夕阳之下。她并不愚蠢。她怎么可能认为逃亡会结束呢？

最终，她醒悟过来。这 **就是** 为什么她没有告诉她。她料想这一切将以眼泪收场。

不，格蕾丝不蠢。她就在这里，尽可能地靠近丹妮，尽可能地得到她能得到的，并且很高兴拥有它，因为她 **已知晓** 。

她已然知晓。她知道无论发生了什么，她们的未来都不会有蜜月，不会有幸福的家庭。她很感激能拥有无论发生什么之前她所能得到的。

“ **啊，操，孩子啊。** ”她想。

她曾不喜欢格蕾丝，但现在她算是明白了，她真心为她感到遗憾。尽管她认为自己愤世嫉俗，尽管她亲眼看到了所有这些狗屁东西，她依旧为她感到遗憾。

她看着格蕾丝低头凝视着丹妮，好像她弄丢了月亮，可能感觉到每一秒钟都在消逝，每一秒都让她们更接近她们所拥有的小小一刻的终点。难怪她总是急着开打。萨拉记得早些时候曾怀疑格蕾丝是否还能感觉到疼痛——现在她怀疑自己根本不在乎痛苦。那无关紧要。这是值得的。这比任何东西都——

她轻轻地摇了摇头，对自己比对任何人都更加自责。

卡车又咔嗒咔嗒地颠簸了起来，丹妮动了动。

这次她没有安静下来继续睡。她醒来，移动身体，就这样，咒语被打破了。

方方的肩膀耸立起来（注4），安抚的手移开了。

丹妮用眼睛寻找格蕾丝时，萨拉不得不注意到，她甚至可能已经知道 **自己** 到底在哪里了——格蕾丝已经又变得棱角分明，线条冷硬。她像往常一样，看向丹妮的方向时保留了一种无可置疑的温柔，但是那幻梦已经破灭了。公路旅行中梦幻般的年轻准情侣们消失了，现在，又一次的只剩下那士兵、那任务和那目标。

萨拉眼睁睁地看着这一切瞬间发生，有如海市蜃楼，带着比她想象中要多得多的悲伤渐渐消失。

她拉下眼镜戴上，看向别处。不知何故，感觉自己唯一能给她们的只有这个了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1 悬挂系统：是汽车的车架与车桥或车轮之间的一切传力连接装置的总称，其功能是传递作用在车轮和车架之间的力和力矩，并且缓冲由不平路面传给车架或车身的冲击力，并衰减由此引起的震动，以保证汽车平顺行驶。
> 
> 注2 拉尔奇：本文中格蕾丝的姓。
> 
> 注3 干草车：乘坐垫有干草的大车郊游。
> 
> 注4 指格蕾丝警觉起来。


End file.
